


Transatlantic Correspondence

by StrictlyFromCorn (orphan_account)



Series: Dancing in the Dark [2]
Category: Astaire/Rogers RPF, Fred Astaire/Ginger Rogers Movies
Genre: Gen, dancing in the dark
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-08
Updated: 2014-02-08
Packaged: 2018-01-11 15:57:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,832
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1174974
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/StrictlyFromCorn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fred is leaving Hollywood to go perform in the play Gay Divorce, on London's West End. He's unsure about his feelings, although letters to Hermes Pan keep him sane. Halfway through, Mayer contacts him with another film offer.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Transatlantic Correspondence

"So, when are you coming back to Hollywood?" Hermes inquired mildly as he helped his friend with the luggage. Apparently, Fred didn't know the meaning of the phrase "pack light". The two men were struggling with suitcases as they hurried in the direction of the airport. They had just finished shooting _Flying Down to Rio_ , and it was set for a big premiere sometime in the next few days, but Fred didn't have time to stay for that. He had to rush over to England to perform the play _Gay Divorce_ on West End; a commitment he had made before he arrived in Hollywood.

"I... uh, you see, Hermes, I'm not." Fred didn't look up as he struggled with a suitcase, hoping that it wouldn't fall open as he dashed down the stairs. "I don't intend to, at the very least. It's... I don't know yet. But who knows how long _Gay Divorce_ will run in London?" He had been avoiding that very question till then, and thank goodness it hadn't dawned on Hermes to ask.

" _What_?" The choreographer nearly stopped dead in his tracks, but he kept pace with his friend, cursing at how heavy the two suitcases were. Part of him wanted to say "how much did you pack in here?!" but the other part of him was too shocked for words. "But... but you've _got_ to come back! I mean, we've had so much fun, and... and Ginger! What'll Ginger say?" Hermes burst out, assuming that Fred would at least think about his dancing partner, if nothing else.

"What does it matter?" He snapped back, and instantly felt bad. Fred had been taking the news of her engagement pretty badly, although he never showed it in front of the others. Only Hermes knew, thus, the two men occupied their free time choreographing dances. Fred wanted to be so busy that he wouldn't have time to think about Ginger, but, tired as he was, the idea of the girl he loved getting married to someone else creeped up on him. He spent several sleepless nights, staring at the ceiling, unable to grasp the fact that she didn't love him. "Sorry, I didn't mean it that way." Fred apologized as he stopped running.

"Oh, that's okay." Hermes shrugged, stopping as well. "I just... you never told me that you don't want to come back. It's a surprise." He placed both the suitcases down on the ground. "I don't know whom I'm gonna work with after this. Heck, I don't know anyone in Hollywood except you and Ginge. You're leaving, she's getting married, and I-" He was cut off as someone yelled something about the plane for London leaving in ten minutes. "We better hurry!" The choreographer picked up his baggage and started to run towards the check-in gate.

"Where did I put my passport?" Fred rapidly checked all his coat pockets, before taking the suitcases that he was carrying and running after his friend. The two dancers were quite a sight to behold; dashing through the Los Angeles International Airport with too much for them to carry. They made it just in time, though, stopping just outside the door that led to the outside apron, where the plane was waiting. "Thanks, for helping me get here on time." He nodded sincerely, and a bittersweet smile spread across Hermes' face.

"Anything for a friend. Say, Fred, I'll... I'll miss you. If you don't ever come back here, I hope someday I'll get enough money to be able to see you. Maybe in New York, or England, or somewhere else. " He began, knowing that there wasn't time to get sentimental. "Send me a postcard or something." With that, Hermes gave a small nod, and Fred responded with a wave as he attempted to pick up all four of his suitcases at once.

He turned away, confident that he could handle his luggage, but the dancer was quickly proved wrong as he tripped and fell almost at once.

* * *

Once he was safely on the plane, Fred started to reflect on his experiences in Hollywood. The one thing that stood out the most were those precious few moments when he was alone with Ginger.

While they were taking publicity stills, he had a total lack of self-control, which was almost frightening, because until then, he was quite sure that he could always keep his desires under control. The only thing that kept Fred from reaching over and giving Ginger the kiss of the century was the news of her engagement to Lew. Even then, sometimes, he wasn't sure _that_ was compelling enough to make him keep up the professional conduct around her.

The filming of the Carioca was another thing that would remain in his memory forever. The fact that every movement they made was going to be captured on camera and put in front of audiences all over the world was exhilarating. No one had given Fred and Ginger any specific instructions on how the dance was supposed to go - whether their characters were in love or not, so the pair took creative license with it and injected their own feelings into the dance.

As he thought about the Carioca, Fred closed his eyes and sighed, remembering the extraordinary experience of gazing right into her brilliant blue eyes. A few people had commented on how well the dance had turned out, and Hermes especially loved it. They had managed to convey an impression of knowing something no one else knew; that knowing look they had exchanged, those sly smiles, those nimble feet, and most of all, the electricity between the two of them. Fred's conversations with Ginger had been mostly jovial and light-hearted, but he never dared to explore the topic of his romantic feelings in front of her. Besides, she kept bringing up how excited she was about her engagement, and he figured if she was happy, then he had no right to interfere.

But there were moments when Fred wasn't sure about anything at all. Sometimes, he could've sworn that the looks Ginger gave in his direction were indicative of something suggesting that they were just more than "friends", and it always left him feeling unsure. With a small shake of his head, the dancer decided to put those thoughts out of his head for the time being and focus on trying to get a little rest, given his long journey ahead.

* * *

_October 29th, 1933_

_Hiya Hermes!_

_I've been finding London quite enjoyable. Gay Divorce is set to open in a few days, but until then, I've got plenty of free time on my hands. I hope Ginge and the rest are doing well - send my regards! I heard the premiere of Rio was great and I'm glad to hear that. Perhaps my career in movies won't be so bad after all. Maybe I'll be able to catch it in a theatre here if I have time. I'm going to see Dellie today, and she wants to know all about Hollywood. I'll say hi from your end, too. Well, must dash now. Taxi's waiting. I'll write again soon!_

_Very busily, but still sincerely,_

_Fred Astaire._

* * *

_November 15th, 1933_

_Fred!_

_Ginger's sitting with me and she demands to know why you didn't write her a separate letter. And she says she won't talk to you, even if you call long-distance, never mind the charges! Oh, boy - I'll let you figure that one out! But anyway, Rio has been a smash, and the critics are especially raving about the Carioca dance! I was at the theatre the other day, and people started applauding and cheering. Say, I've never heard an audience cheer at a dance! Mayer really thinks you're something, and you're darn tootin' when you say you have a career in films - maybe even with Ginge. I think it's the swellest thing that could happen to the three of us! I'll talk to ya in a while, and don't forget to smooth Ginger's feathers. After all, she's probably going to be your new dancing partner!_

_I'm terribly excited!_

_Hermes._

* * *

_November 26th, 1933_

_A career in films?_

_Hermes, that's the best news I've heard all week. It's swell, it's marvelous! You've got me terribly excited all the way here in London. Ginger's sore at me? Well, thanks for the heads-up. I'll see what I can do. (Ay yi yi!) But I'll definitely be thinking about what Mayer said. I don't know how long this show is going to run here, although I'm glad that there's some prospect of work for me after this. People clapped at our dance? Wow, that's a first for me, too! I'll write to Ginge next, and try to pacify her. Until then,what have you been doing? Workin' out some new dance routines? Don't get stale while I'm here workin' my feet off in London!_

_(I didn't really mean that.)_

_Fred._

* * *

_November 26th, 1933_

_Oh, Ginge..._

_I'm so sorry for not writing to you. I wondered if I ought to, but time constraints didn't allow me to, and I was only able to write one letter to Hermes. Don't be sore at me - if you could hear how apologetic I am right now, I'm sure that you wouldn't be mad for long. I called you anyway, but, as you said, you didn't pick up. Well, I guess I deserve it, for being a dope. I only hope you don't stay mad at me for too long, because I'll think about it, day and night, night and day - say, those lyrics were written by Cole Porter for the show I'm doing. Not bad, eh?_

_Anyway - the point stands. Don't be annoyed for too long, sweetie. At any rate, you're too cute to waste energy on being annoyed._

_Your apologetic ~~friend~~ dancing partner,_

_Fred._

* * *

_December 12, 1933_

_My dearest Freddie,_

_Your letter is one of the sweetest things I've ever read, and who could stay sore at ya after receiving that beauty in the mail? Aw, I was never really mad at you in the first place. Darling, you're really one of a kind. How's the show going? Everyone here in Hollywood is buzzing about Rio, and Mayer approached me the other day. He said he was drawing up a new contract for me, and for you, if you want it. Oh, Fred, I'm thrilled! Come back to Hollywood soon. We've got lots to do and lots to talk about!_

_Ginger._

* * *

_December 24, 1933_

_Aw, Gin!_

_How are ya, cutie? Merry Christmas to you and to Hermes and Lew and everyone in Hollywood! I reckon you're all relaxing and opening presents. Well, not me. I've got three shows today, and two tomorrow - so help me! It's a tough job, but this is what you get for being a stage performer, I guess. Claire has been swell, though. She's coming over tomorrow and we're going to make the most of what we've got for Christmas. I know no performer should say this, but maybe the show will close soon and I'll be able to come back to Hollywood to see you and Hermes. But it's still going strong._

_Oh, well! You know what they say - distance makes the heart grow fonder!_

_Missing ya,_

_Freddie._

* * *

_December 25, 1933_

_Merry Christmas, Hermes!_

_How have you been? I haven't seen you in a while - and I called twice yesterday, but you were out. I thought you were my friend! Kidding, kidding. In all seriousness, though, we ought to have dinner sometime soon. Lew said he's free on Tuesday night. How about that Italian restaurant that recently opened? I got a letter from Fred last night. He's spending Christmas with his dancing partner, Claire Luce. Confidentially, I wish I were there with him. Don't you? I've got my fingers crossed that he'll come back soon._

_Don't forget to call me about dinner!_

_Ginger._

* * *

_January 18th, 1934_

_You've got a batting chance, kid!_

_I got a letter from Ginger yesterday, and boy, is she jealous of you and Claire spending Christmas day together! You said to me you didn't have a chance, but a gal's only sore at another gal if she likes ya. Cheer up, Freddie. Things will be fixed up as soon as you get to Hollywood. On that note, happy new year! The show's still running, huh? Mayer was saying the other day that he wants to make a film version out of this play. It'll be your first leading role, and what's more - I think he wants you to do it with Ginger._

_Don't give up, kid._

_Hermes._

* * *

_January 21st, 1934_

_Mr. Astaire-_

_I've heard that the London run of Gay Divorce has been a success. As we have discussed over here at MGM, we're considering making a movie version of it. Would you be open to starring in it as Guy Holden? We could discuss terms over the telephone, or some other method. Let me know soon._

_Sincerely,_

_Louis B. Mayer._

* * *

_February 1st, 1934_

_Hermes, it's swell._

_I got a letter from Mayer, too, and he wants me to be in the lead! The only question is, who's gonna be my dancing partner? Claire injured herself last night... it's a long story, I'll tell it to you some other time. We might have to close the show soon because of that. Well... I guess I should've been careful what I wished for. But never mind all that. If we close the show, I'll send you a telegram and I'll fly back to Hollywood as soon as possible._

_At least I'll get to see you and Ginger again._

_Fred._

* * *

_February 11th, 1934_

_He's coming!_

_Hermes, I got a long-distance call from Fred last night. He's coming back to Hollywood! I'm terribly excited! I won't be able to see him at the airport (work commitments...), but I was hoping you would be able to! Say, don't you ever pick up your telephone? And he sounded a little upset over something over the telephone. Do me a favor and find out what it is. He's cuter when he's happy - tell him that._

_I'll ask Mayer about plans for his next movie, too!_

_Ginger._

* * *

"Fred, it's a miracle. You came back with _less_ luggage than when you left. What in the world happened?" Hermes inquired teasingly as he saw his friend approach him at the airport. "I hope our last experience here taught you a thing or two." Despite that statement, he grinned, glad to see the dancer after four months.

"Aw, shut up." Fred shook his head, trying to stop a smile. "Where's Ginger? I thought she would be here." He had spent the majority of the plane ride trying to mentally prepare himself to see her again. He had written several love letters to her while in London, trying to figure out his convoluted feelings for her, but he ended up trashing every single one of them.

Frankly, the thought of being dancing partners with Ginger was both thrilling and disappointing to Fred. One third of him wanted to stay away from her, what with his lack of self-control and the fact that she was married. Another third wanted the partnership to happen with a frightening intensity. And the last part of him screamed out for the desire of solo success.

"Work commitments." Hermes quoted her letter, breaking Fred out of his mixed-up thought process. "But we've got it all planned. Dinner at seven tomorrow at the French bistro." A small smile spread across his face as he recalled the letter from Ginger, inquiring after Claire Luce. "You should've seen the note she left me, about Claire. You're still goofy about Ginge, aren't you? Then you've got nothing to worry about. I'll wager she's just as goofy as you are." The choreographer stated firmly.

"Claire." Fred latched on to his former dancing partner's name. "It was my fault. I wasn't thinking. I messed up. It was my fault." He muttered under his breath, recalling the scene at the theatre after her injury. "I... I can't have Ginger as my dancing partner. I messed up once. I ruined everything for Claire." He suddenly stopped walking, and an expression of guilt crossed his face.

"Fred." Hermes' tone turned serious. "It's not your fault. I don't want you getting all messed up and blaming yourself for it, when it really wasn't your fault. It was an accident, do you hear? Accidents happen sometimes and no one is responsible for them." In his mind, he made a mental note to tell Ginger so they could cheer him up. "C'mon. It's jet lag. Sleep it off." He patted his friend on the shoulder, and the latter reluctantly started to make his way towards the exit.

"You're right. Everything's so foggy at the moment." Fred pressed one hand to his forehead.

"It's okay, kid. It'll be better when you see Ginger again." Hermes reassured him with a small grin. "It's always better when you see the gal you're crazy about."


End file.
